thesmithsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1 - Book 1
The Smiths ' ' Part ONE - Walt Smith ' ' Chapter ONE - Just the Beginning ' ' This morning I was sleeping in my comfy bed when my dad walked in and said “get up, pack your stuff.” I didn’t understand why, but I did it anyway. When I finished, my mom was fixing some breakfast. “Hey sweetie, I made you your favorite!” I smelled the scent from the bacon instantly. “Thanks mom” I replied. I sat down and she gave me the plate. My twin sister came rushing down the stairs. “Wohoo! Bacon and waffles!” You could have heard her from a mile away. She is always trying to be a rebel, although she loves being treated like a princess. She sat down beside me and asked. “Did dad also come to your room and tell you to pack your things?” I started eating my bacon. “Yeah.” I answered with my mouth full of food. Dad walked down the stairs as he talked to someone on the phone. “Yes, I will go get the robes!” I kept on eating. When my dad hung up he didn't look to happy… “What happened honey?” Asked mom. “They won't accept them if Lucy and Walt don't have the robes.” My sister looked at me. I looked away and ate my waffle. “Ummmm… What robes?” My sister really was curious about something I had no interest in. That is how it always was. “Nothing sweetheart” answered mom. Our mom was never so sweet. “Anyways, where are we going? You told us to pack our things and you didn't even tell us where we are going!” I wish my sister could shut up. She really couldn't stop talking. My mom and dad looked at each other for five seconds. Dad tried to walk out of the kitchen. Mom blocked the doorway. “Daniel, you need to tell them!” Mom was getting mad. At this point I stopped eating… Well, actually because I ate all of my food. “We are going to London. Now I have to make a couple of calls.” My dad answered angrily. “Oh My Gosh! I've been wanting to go to London for so long!” My sister was having one of these girlie freakouts. “Walt, are you okay?” Mom asked. “Yeah, I just shouldn't have eaten so much.” My sister and I were dismissed and I went to my room. I layed on my bed and fell asleep. “Walt Albus Smith! Wake up right this moment!” My dad was yelling this. I got up and saw that I slept for a whole hour… “We are late! We have to catch the plane!” He said as he rushed out. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my suitcase. Everyone else was downstairs. “Finally!” Lucy said while rolling her eyes. I just went out the door. We hopped on the car and I fell asleep again. Luckily, I woke up at the right time. We jumped out and dropped our bags at baggage drop. We rushed through security and we all had to take our shoes now because we were 13. We were just on time. The flight attendants were closing the gate. We were V.I.P passengers so we had big seats that looked like giant eggs. I slept during the whole flight. My sister was reading “The Crimes of Grindelwald.” I had read that book about two thousand times. Just for fun, I wish they assigned that book at school. Ugh. School. I have one more month until school starts. I hate to think about it. We got off the plane and got the bags. For some reason, we took a bus to King Cross. “We are already in London, are we going to like… Manchester?